


Here Is The News

by orphan_account



Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Here Is The News

“Here is the news. The World Convention’s unconventional decision to…” Denzel was barely listening. He didn’t much care about the news of this strange land. It was supposed to be a utopia; much better than the old society he came from. But the only place he would call a utopia is wherever she is.

“Here is the news. Someone has left the life behind in a plastic bag—“ Denzel turned it off. He’d only been here three weeks, and he already missed her unbearably. The closest thing he’d had to a friend here was an IBM. Would he ever get to see her again?

“Here is the news. A cure has been found for rocket lag…” Denzel was fed up with this. Whoever brought him here was purely evil. All he could do was listen to the sick news of the future. He threw a pillow across his hotel room.

“Here is the news. A meteor shower may be approaching from—“  
“No!” Denzel shouted, drowning out the newsreader. “Here is the news: I wanna go home. I want my baby back.” And at that, Denzel burst into tears.


End file.
